Stolen
by Random Visitor Girl
Summary: Our favorite Pokemon Characters are ESPERS! What happens when a single visit from the future alters the course of time and two "individuals" come to set things right... and maybe even get some dense couples together. Contest, Poke, Ikari. T for Bad Language if you get my drift.
1. Prologue

Random: Yay! I'm writing a ContestShipping Fic! XD

SOMEONE: Oh Joy…

SOMEBODY: Yay! It's also Ikari and Poke! (:

Random: An idea hatched by two geniuses. Namely, me and my good friend Liellana ;)

SOMEONE AND SOMEBODY: She does NOT own Pokémon in any way…

Prologue…

"Solana!" a girl with long brown hair approached her sister, Emerald green eyes filled with concern. She was wearing a simple dark green thin strap shirt [which she was forced to wear, you see… her sister is very "fashion oriented"], a pair of black jean shorts, and black converse.

"What is it Luna?" her Sapphire eyed sister probed. She was wearing something similar to Luna except it was blue instead of green.

She stopped in front of her sister and panted before speaking again.

"Bii is gone!" Solana's eyes widened.

"WHAT? But… Where did she go?!" she panicked, trying not to gain their parent's attention lest they suspect something.

"Someone's got her!" Luna yelled.

Solana covered her sister's mouth and took out a red and white sphere.

"Espeon!" the violet cat-like Pokémon mewed as she was released from her Ball.

"Espeon use your special move Hindsight" Solana touched the Pokémon and shared in her Hindsight, deep blue eyes glowing a luminescent violet widening once more in surprise.

"No…" she muttered.

"Solana? Solana what's happening?" Luna shrugged and touched her sister's Pokémon, linking herself up to the vision.

She gasped.

"Solana…" she mumbled.

"Luna, we have to go. Grab the survival kit! We're going after Bii…" Solana said.

Luna nodded and ran into the house ignoring her parents' calls.

"Bii… Don't worry, we'll set things right"

{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}

Random: To be continued…

SOMEONE (Luna): Someone? Really?

SOMEBODY (Solana): Review for the Author ^_^

Random: Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	2. Chapter 1: Hired

Random: Relax… I can type this. Besides I'm typing this from my bed… THANK YOU WIRELESS KEYBOARD!

Solana: GO CEECEE!

Luna: Yeah, go…

Random: Chapter 1 of "STOLEN". It's called…

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Hired

{oOo~ May ~oOo}

It was dark and dreary in the office, but then again when was it not?

I'm May Maple, and I am an Esper.

I'm currently wearing a red tube top under a black jacket, black jeans, and red and black sneakers. I have to powers of Telepathy and Psychokinesis. I work for the S.P.I. Corporation also known as Special Powers Incorporated. I have been working here ever since I supposedly left Jhoto. The station I work in is the S.P.I. Headquarters in Jubilife, Sinnoh. You'd be surprised at how many people I've met who were secretly Espers.

I entered the "Ribbon", a special stimulation room, and was immediately engulfed in a hug. "MAY!" my blunette shop loving friend yelled.

Take Dawn for example. Dawn has been working for S.P.I. ever since I came here. She's sporting a pink halter top under a fitted black jacket which had sleeves that ended a little above her elbows, black shorts, and pink sneakers. She has the power of Telepathy and Psychometry.

"Well, are you going to tell us where you've been or what?" Misty crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

Misty Waterflower was also a good example. She was, like Dawn and I, a level 7 Esper with the powers of Telepathy and Teleportation. She was also wearing a blue T-shirt under a black sleeveless jacket, a pair of black pants that ended at her knees, and blue sneakers

"I just went for a walk" I scratched the back of my neck and laughed sheepishly. Misty squinted at me but shrugged and let it slide. "We'd better hurry, Charles is waiting for us" Misty said opening the door to Charles' office.

Charles was the head of the whole S.P.I. or in short, he is our boss.

"Ah, hello girls…" he smiled cheerfully at us, his black business suit blending into the walls of the office itself. "Is there a problem? A mission?" Misty immediately probed. "There is no problem Misty, not a one, I was just going to tell you that you've been doing a great job as agents and I'm letting you have an early vacation" he assured. "Vacation?!" Dawn cheered. "Yes, now go have fun and I'll see you in three weeks!" He pushed us out of the office and once the door was shut we screamed like rabid fangirls.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? AN EARLY VACATION!" Dawn yelled. "This is going to be so much FUN!" I added jumping around with Dawn. "Wait, what are we going to do first?" Misty asked. Dawn and I stopped jumping and started thinking. "I GOT IT!" I shouted. "What is it May?" Dawn questioned, excited. "Let's go swimming at the coast!" I said proudly. "Aww, why didn't I think of that?" Dawn pouted. "Hurry girls! I want to get there before sunset!" we laughed and ran back to the apartment.

Our apartment was a simple three bedroom one bath rental room we shared, each of our rooms personalized. The kitchen was fully refurbished and the living room (which we also use as a dining room) was clean for once (usually it was a mess). We grabbed our beach bags (Which we keep around in case we felt like a trip to the Cove) and left in a rush.

"The Coast" as we call it is a beach we found after trekking one afternoon, it's a private beach no one else went to.

As we pushed aside the last of the tree foliage the crystalline waters of the cove came into view. Tall rock formations rounded the crevice of sand and spread out once it reached open sea. Flowers crawled down from the top of the nature beaten boulders. Fine white sand greeted our bare feet as we stepped into the familiarity of the cove. Our very own Secret Hideaway. But much to our surprise… someone else was there.

A girl, about our age.

She turned and gasped when she saw us. "I-I'm sorry, I'll go now!" she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "Wait!" I reached out for her but she dove into the foliage and out of sight. I felt a strange pull, as if I knew that girl. "Awkward…" Dawn muttered. "Last one in the water is a rotten Eggsecute!" Misty shouted diving into the water in her dark blue one piece swimsuit. "HEY! Wait for us!" Dawn yelled going in after her. I looked over at the place the girl disappeared before joining Misty and Dawn.

We swam and messed around with each other until the sun started to set. We sat on the beach and watched as the ball of flame sank into the bay. "Hey guys, did you ever think you were in love?" Misty suddenly asked. Dawn and I blinked in surprise. "I did… once." Dawn answered honestly, a look of content on her face. "How about you May?" I thought it over.

Love, it sounded like a foreign concept but somehow… I felt like I knew it. I felt like it dwelt within me somehow. [And believe me when I start using big word like this I'm feeling something].

"Yeah, I guess I am" I smiled to myself. Misty smirked. "It's Drew and Paul isn't it?" she teased. Dawn and I noticeably stiffened. "Oh please, ME? In love with that ROCK!" she laughed nervously. "And I haven't seen Drew in almost a year, why would it be him?" I blushed bright red.

But the question is actually… why NOT Drew?

'He's arrogant, selfish, conceited, a jerk, and he treats me like dirt' I thought. But despite all of that… maybe… maybe I-

"No! I do NOT love Drew… I don't even LIKE him" I crossed my arms thinking out loud. "Yes actually, you do…" said a voice in my head. "WHO SAID THAT?!" I shouted in surprise. "Who said what May?" Misty asked. "Someone was talking to me Telepathically…" Dawn raised a brow and touched a hand to my head trying to get a read on whoever was using Telepathy on me. "It sounds like that girl from a while ago" Dawn concluded. "Freaky?" I shivered. "I wonder who she is…" Dawn added. "Anyway the sun has set, I think we'd better be heading back" Misty picked up her beach bag and started walking back. "Misty Wait!" we picked our beach bags up and followed her.

As we trekked back to the apartment there were voices. They were trying to tell us something.

"A traitor from the future lie,

Hidden from the seekers eye.

An oath to live and find the chain,

And save the world from fight and feign"

"If seekers wilt thou wilt to last,

What's done is done what's past is past.

But burdened offspring here to dwell,

What prophesies heard and stories to tell."

"If thou be brave if thou be bold,

Three young men your hearts are sold.

Young espers lost and allies fallen,

Fine powers gone when hope is **STOLEN**"

Suddenly a random tent appeared out of nowhere. The sign above it read "Madame Wem as Saital". "Ah! Come one come all! Into my tent lovely ladies!" a young woman with pink hair and a poofy white dress insisted [NOT Nurse Joy ok?]. We sat down nervously in three elegant chairs while she sifted through a pack of cards. "Hello girls, I am Madame Wem as Saital. Let's see what future comes your way" a puff of smoke erupted from the deck of cards on the table. I looked at Dawn and Misty unsurely.

"The signs say it, you are level seven espers. High level if I do say so myself" she threw a card over her head and read the next one. "May, Dawn, and Misty" she stared at the card. "She's insane" I said in Dawn and Misty's mind. They nodded. The card started smoking and burning up. "Ah!" it turned into a pile of ashes in her hand. "Oh dear… That isn't good at all" I blinked. "You have a bleak future ahead. You will lose your powers tomorrow along with three other male espers. You must find these Espers QUICKLY! And summon me, before it is too late" she muttered. "Wha-" I tried asking.

"I HAVE SPOKEN!"

The cards erupted in a cloud of smoke, and we were in our apartment. "Do any of you believe her by any chance?" Dawn quivered in fear. "Calm down Dawn it's just a fraud with good parlor tricks… let's get some sleep" Misty went into her room, and Dawn followed.

"Madame Wen as Saital…" I murmured. "Nah" shrugging it off, I went to sleep.

{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}

Random: SPOOOOOOOOKY!

Solana: *shivers:

Random: Until Next Time! Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


	3. Chapter 2: Taken

Random: IT'S ME! DURING EXAM WEEK! [You so owe me for this Cheska }=l ]

Solana: HI! *Giggles*

Madame Wem as Saital: Anyone notice something about my name? *Giggles*

Random: Teeheehee *Giggles*

Luna: 0_0, O..k.

Disclaimerpersonwhosemawhosi t: She ain't ownin' no Pokémon anytime soon or any day in the near or far future.

oOo~ ~oOo

Chapter 2: Taken

Dawn yawned as she hoisted herself out of her pink queen sized bed, deciding to have a glass of water before reading the Television [with her Esper's abilities] for the news. Hey, it was better than listening and WAITING for him to say if it would be sunny enough to hit the beach once again. That lady from last night was incredibly creepy. She shivered.

Her pink pajamas were the only things that kept her warm in their cold apartment, she carefully slipped the glass into the slot of the hot water in the water dispenser and enjoyed the feel of the warm liquid as it slid right into her mouth. She then touched the Television to read it with her Psychometry~

Blank. A big fat BLANK!

"Strange…" Dawn put her glass down on the counter and focused all of her Level 7 Esper Power into basic Psychometry, but unfortunately… she couldn't get a read on the mechanical object at all. "Dawn! I've been calling you telepathically why won't you answer?" May fumed rubbing the sleepiness out of her worn out Sapphire orbs. "I didn't hear you, at all…" May's eyes widened. She pointed her hand at the glass Dawn placed on the counter and tried to break it, but it just sat there… mockingly. "What's going on?" She panted, her focus wearing her out. "May! Dawn! I don't understand! I tried so hard! SO HARD! I couldn't Teleport into the living room!" Misty yelled, running out of her room which was a sight to see since Misty barely ever needed to use the door. "Our Esper powers… they're gone. Just like what the fortune teller said…" Dawn quivered in fear. "Calm down Dawn, everything will be fine. Right Misty?" May tried to calm Dawn down and looked to Misty, in pajamas like Dawn and herself, but the fiery girl was scribbling on a piece of paper. "Wem as Saital… Wem as Saital…" Misty probed before gasping. "What is it Misty?" May and Dawn looked at the piece of paper and it all made sense.

"Mew in the form of Latias, Mew as Latias. Wem as Saital backwards. That was no fortune teller, it was Mew the Legendary Cat Pokémon"

oOo~ ~oOo

Ashton Ketchum was confused.

Don't misunderstand, the young raven haired boy seemed to always be confused but this… was an unnatural phenomenon.

"Paul? Are you seeing me?" the said purple haired boy who looked like he was always sulking scoffed. "Yes, Idiot…" Ash fixed a glare at his QUIET and RESERVED friend. "Paul, my Invisibility isn't working. My static isn't working either… Anything weird going on with you?" He looked to Paul hopefully. "Finally, you're catching up Ketchum, but why do you think I'm here instead of in the shadows?" Paul swallowed a sadistic smile. "Because… You CAN'T go into the shadows like I can't be invisible or create static?" Ash raised a brow questioningly. Paul was about to make fun of the fact that Ash finally got something right when a certain green haired friend of theirs entered the room. "Do you ever stop picking on Ash, even if he IS an oblivious idiot?" Drew smirked. Oh how Paul wanted to rip that smirk right off his face.

"Drew… I assume your Telekinesis isn't working either Drew?" Paul's mouth twitched up in a satisfied smile. "That girl wasn't kidding when she said we'd lose our powers…" He pulled the falling star tarot card from the pocket of his practically neon colored pants [seriously what COLOR is that thing? Sea green? Aqua?].

_*FLASHBACK*_

_The boys were passing through a town and they ran into a girl who came running out of the forest, a strange Pokéball in her hand and Tarot Cards in the other. "I just saw, I did NOT just see… Ugh, where IS she? We're the Liberators she shouldn't be wandering around in the pa~ oh HI!" her Tarot Cards started glowing when she spoke to us. "Uh oh, that's not good. Not now…" she squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them it went from blue to a bright shade of yellowish orange. "The cards. They decide your fate. Given only by Mew unto the Liberators, Espers, Sisters. Sun and Moon. The cards reveal the good and evils of your future. I draw out, the card of loss. Espers, you will lose your power, along with 3 other female Espers. You must find each other and then summon the creator of the Tarots. Then you can get them back… This is the key to your future" she handed Drew a midnight blue card with a chibi drawing of a shooting star falling into Earth's orbit._

"_Fare ye well, you shall give birth to the strongest forces on earth" she then held out another card and disappeared._

_*BACK TO REALITY*_

"Do you think we should really find these _'girls'_ Drew?" Ash shrugged. "I don't know what the rush is anyway, maybe they'll come back tomorrow, our Esper abilities, but for now we don't really need it…" he said sitting on the sofa of their temporary hotel room.

"BREAKING NEWS! The Shadow Pokemon Giratina has been captured and was loosed on Sinnoh this afternoon! Survivors of this Legendary's attack were immediately brought to the Unova Region in case it attacks once again…" Paul sneered at the television. "Hear that Drew?" Ash questioned. "It's none of our business Ash, that's just your hero syndrome talking" Drew brushed it off.

"Drew Hayden…"

Drew looked at ash. "What?" he raised a brow. "It wasn't me!" Ash raised his hands in protest.

"Drew Hayden, Ashton Ketchum, and Paul Vaile."

Drew looked at the Tarot Card and realized it was glowing.

"Come, to the cave of Mew where you will meet her and gain the key to your destiny. Hurry…" a light, playful voice chimed.

"You're- You're that girl from yesterday!" Ash yelled in realization, pointing at the Tarot Card.

"Hurry Heroes, your Princesses await" she giggled before the card stopped glowing.

"Hm…" Paul made a thoughtful sound. "I don't know about you guys but I've been through this hero stuff before and I say it's always smart to go with the flow of things. We should fulfill our destiny or whatever…" Ash tried, and failed, to explain. "For once… I agree with Ash. If it's about our future and the world's we should go…" Drew blinked in surprise at Paul's resolve and shrugged. "Fine, we'll go… But you guys DO know that we have no idea where mew's cave is at" Drew interjected.

"Mew's cave is at a secret cave near Petalburgh and Littleroot town, it is the secret base of the previous controllers of the Red and Blue orbs of Kyogre and Groudon"

The card lit up for a brief moment and dimmed again.

"Great, just great. Let's go…"

{oOo~ Ruby and Sapphire's base. Just because I love FRANTICSHIPPING :3 HOENNSHIPPING IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O NOT FRANTICSHIPPING! GET IT RIGHT! }:[ ~oOo}

Random: Keep it RaNdOm! ;)


	4. Chapter 3: Aquaintance

Random: I have RETURNED! :D

Solana: HELLO! (:

Luna: Whatever…

SOME GUY: We'll save you SOLANA! LUNA!

SOME DUDE: Shut up *name will be censored for spoiler purposes*

Random: I only own Solana, Luna, The Plot, and these two guys…

oOo~ Ches, You so owe me… You owe me 3 chapters for your story "Balancing the Elements". Either that or you have to put Serena and Jake in "Secret Psychics" too which is a whole lot worse :D ~oOo

Chapter 3: Aquaintance

"Are you sure it's here? If there was a cave in Petalburgh Woods I'm pretty sure I would have seen it by now" May probed pulling twigs out of her hair, they were all wearing their regular travel clothes. "The research shows Mew or Mew in Latias form frequents these woods…" Misty informed muttering something else but she didn't say it loud enough for either May or Dawn to hear it.

"You guys! I see something!" Dawn shouted leading them to the opening of a cave. "This must be it… Let's go" May nodded at Dawn and Misty taking her first step into the cave.

"Wait!~" Misty shouted causing a flock of Tailow and Swablu to fly into the air nearby.

"What is it Misty? Is something wrong?" May walked back over to her Water Pokémon Loving friend. Misty seemed to turn her head in all directions as if she were looking for something. "Just~" she began but she was once again cut off, this time, by a voice calling her name.

"MISTY! I finally found this place…" Ash Ketchum skidded to a halt in front of the ginger haired girl, May and Dawn merely stared at their former companion having seen him jumping out of a large bush. "Hi… May, Dawn" he panted, doubled over in fatigue. "Slow Down Ketchum" Dawn looked up to the bush Ash ran out of and saw Paul emerging from it unscathed. "PAUL!" She almost shrieked. "You're still loud, Troublesome" he stuffs his hands into his pants pockets. "My name is NOT Troublesome!" Dawn crossed her arms and muttered, annoyed. Paul's frown twitched up at the sides as he tried, and failed, to stop himself from smiling at the blunette's antics. "Having fun without me May? That's not very nice of you…" May seemed to visibly flinch as she now gazed at the bush. Her rival's chartreuse hair ,while blending into the foliage, appeared through the leaves as he casually strode into the entrance of the cave along with everyone else.

"Hi Drew" she greeted. "I hope you're not here to train your Pokémon. I can see why you stopped Coordinating" he flicked his hair out of his face in his typical "Drew-like" way. "For your information we are~!" she was about to inform them of their hunt for their Esper powers but Dawn clamped a hand over her mouth. "May! We're not allowed to expose that information!" Dawn scolded. "Actually Dawn… they're Espers too" Dawn and May each turn to Misty and gape at her. "What? Ash told me. He contacted me a little after he became an Esper. Of course I was already working for 'The Company' at that time while he was working freelance with Drew and Paul" May and Dawn's gape slowly turned into a knowing grin. "Of course! It was ASH who told you…" Dawn smiled slyly. "What is that supposed to mean?" Misty and Ash prodded at the same time. "Nothing…" May said, but her tone said otherwise.

"Look I don't know about you guys but I'm going in, you're all welcome to join" Drew strolled into the cave flipping on a flashlight once the darkness enveloped his lean form. "Wait for me!" May yelled, running after him. "No fair! Why do you guys get to have all the fun?" Ash whined following Drew's lead and flicking on a flashlight. "Ash! Slow down!" and so Misty followed Ash into the cave. Dawn moved to go after them but stopped and turned to look at Paul. "Aren't you coming?" she questioned. "Fine, stay close Troublesome" he said walking into the cave with Dawn holding a flashlight loosely in between them. It is only when Dawn enters the cave that she realizes what Paul just said.

"**MY NAME IS NOT TROUBLESOME!"**

oOo~ Meanwhile ~oOo

_I froze, my feet refused to move._

_And I knew… she was close._

"_Luna… I told you to hold onto Espeon, and now we're separated. I can't do anything without you… You're my twin, my sister, the moon to my sun. Where are you?" I muttered._

_The ground shook beneath me as a loud yell echoed through Petalburgh Woods. I knew, it came from __the cave__._

"_Luna, if you can hear me… and I hope you can… let's meet near the cave. I have a bad feeling about that scream…"_

_And with that, I ran._

oOo~ In Littleroot ~oOo

"Xoren!"

The raven haired boy turned to look at his brother.

"Jiro, any news?" the younger raven haired boy shook his head, disappointment filling both of their cerulean eyes. "Don't worry… We'll find them" Jiro nodded and stalked off, his Jolteon trailing him into the woods. Xoren sighed.

"Luna…"

_Flashback_

_Their mother knocked on their neighbor's door._

"_Open up Six, Six!" the sobbing brunette burst out of the house embracing their mother._

"_M- I mean Four! She's gone! They're both GONE!" she kept chanting._

"_Seven and Ten?"_

_Xoren and Jiro turned to hear what was going on, they were all nicknamed by numbers but they only used numbers when the situation contained too much dangerous information to talk about it when it wasn't in code much less to mention their names._

_They only knew two people who went by Seven and Ten, Xoren and Jiro were Nine and Eight…_

…_Just like Solana and Luna were Seven and Ten._

_They looked at each other and ran home._

_In their back yard, in his usual spot in front of a tree, sat a second Celebi._

"_Caleb! Solana and Luna are gone. They went looking for Bii…" the Celebi straightened up and circled them._

"_Caleb w-what are you doing?" Xoren stuttered._

"_Caleb? CALEB!" they both shouted as they traveled through time alongside their Celebi, Caleb._

_End Flashback_

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…**

What's that rumbling sound?

MY NAME IS NOT TROUBLESOME!

OH NO… WE'RE TRAPPED!

{oOo~ TBC: Chapter 4: Labyrinth ~oOo}

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Trapped

Random: Yay! I'm baaaack! My Contest Shipping Fangirliness has been reawakened! :D

Luna: I can't believe you ditched it for NaLu…

Random: Well sooorry if I had to move on because we never got to see May or Drew after that episode in Sinnoh -_-

Solana: It's ok! We're happy you're back!

Random: Thanks! You might be wondering about the OCs but that will be revealed at the end of this story so… ON WITH IT THEN! :D

I don't own Pokemon.

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Trapped

{oOo~ May ~oOo}

"Great, now we're lost. It seems the almighty Drew isn't so almighty after all" I felt a slow smirk crawl across my mouth.

Ugh, Drew is rubbing off on me! I knew I shouldn't have followed him!

I inwardly groaned.

"Aren't you forgetting that you're lost too? I told you we should have gone into the other tunnel but you said let's go into this one… dead end" he said, his voice laced with arrogance.

He came to a stop causing me to slam into his well-built back, wait… what am I thinking?

Since when was I such a pervert?

"What else is new?" I deadpanned.

"We have to turn around…" Drew said turning around, his flashlight piercing into the dark hallway in front of him.

He stopped walking again and I slammed into his back once more, this time though I fell backwards with the impact.

"Would you stop stopping suddenly!" I yelled standing up and dusting myself off.

"We have a problem…" he said in a rather serious tone.

No insults? No teasing? No arrogance? What's going on?

I looked over his shoulder and realized why Drew stopped.

Rocks were covering our only way out.

We were trapped.

{oOo~ Misty ~oOo}

"May! Drew! Can you guys hear me?" Misty pounded and dug through the rocks separating them but none of them would budge.

"Ash do you have any Pokemon on hand?" she asked, holding onto whatever hope she had of getting them out.

"Not since I became an Esper…" Misty sighed.

"We have no Pokemon, I don't even have my Esper Abilities. There's gotta be a way to get them out of there…" Ash approached the ginger haired girl, for once sensing her distress.

Ash stared at her for a while.

'_Could they be? No… I have to tell Drew about this later_' he shook it off.

"Don't worry Mist, they're strong… they'll find a way out" he slung an arm across her shoulders to reassure her, she responded by blushing bright red.

"Since when were you so insightful Ash?" she raised a brow.

"What's insightful?" he withdrew his arm, much to Misty's dismay.

"Man am I hungry! Have any food on you Misty?" Misty sighed again watching Ash look through his backpack for food.

Same old Ash.

She tossed a Rage Candy Bar in Ash's direction.

The boy practically swallowed it in mere seconds, new record.

"Thanks Mist! You're a great friend!" he said with a chocolaty smile.

Misty spared him her best fake smile and turned to face the wall.

"A friend… is that really all I'll ever be?"

{oOo~ Dawn ~oOo}

"Holy Arceus, this is all my fault! I shouldn't have yelled! Now we're all trapped and we don't even have Pokemon or our powers we're all going to die!" Dawn paced and fell to the ground sobbing.

'_There's no doubt, they are the girls we were told to meet up with. But why them?_' Paul let the thought slip away for a while, making a mental note to inform Drew and Ash.

"Hey, hey. Pull yourself together, Troublesome…" Dawn glared at Paul before sobbing again.

Paul sighed and kneeled down in front of the crying Dawn.

"Look, Troublesome-" Dawn shot him another glare.

"Dawn… we're never going to get out of here with that attitude so get up and-" Dawn was finally cheering up when all of a sudden Paul's flashlight went out.

They were alone.

In a cave.

In the dark.

No witnesses whatsoever.

So close they could feel each other's slow breaths heat their faces.

So close Dawn could smell the mint in his mouthwash.

So close Paul could sniff out the strawberry in her toothpaste.

When did they get that close?

Slowly, Dawn moved forward in pursuit.

She had to do it now, she was absolutely drawn to it.

She could feel Paul moving closer too, as if by pure instinct, despite the darkness around them.

They slowly leaned closer… and closer.

Dawn tilted her head and inwardly squealed.

It was happening!

When they were finally only centimeters apart, desperate to close the distance…

Light poured into the room.

The rocks fell, sprawled across the room.

They both pulled away, embarrassed and blushing.

"I-I'm sorry" Dawn stuttered, Paul only nodded in agreement.

"You two alive?" they both turned to the opening only to see a familiar looking brunette with green eyes.

"Yes, thank you for saving us. Do you mind doing the same for our friends?' Paul stood up and gestured to the other wall of fallen rock.

An expressionless mask back on his face.

Dawn wondered why she had to fall in love with a rock.

"All you had to do was ask. Let's go Umbreon…" the dark type evolution of Eevee followed their savior to the other wall.

"Wait, what's your name?" Dawn asked, now standing upright.

"Oh… it's Luna" she gave them a small smile.

{oOo~ May ~oOo}

I reached out and touched the wall, running my fingers across the rock.

"What are you doing?" Drew raised a brow.

I felt a dent in the wall.

Bingo.

"Drew, shine your light here" Drew approached her and shined his flashlight on the wall.

There was an indent on the wall.

It was shaped like some sort of rectangle.

"What do you think goes there?" I asked, suddenly something started glowing.

Drew took a card out of his back pocket and placed it on the indent.

The indent glowed and the card stuck to the wall causing the light to crawl across the wall forming ancient letterings and drawings.

In the center of it all was a large drawing of Mew lit with a violet glow.

May fell back in shock but Drew caught her, dropping his flashlight in the process.

Seconds afterwards the pink cat Pokemon floated in front of them.

"Hello May and Drew… I have been waiting for you" Mew said telepathically.

"And so have I…" a girl with brown hair and blue eyes emerged from behind the legendary cat Pokemon.

"You… you're that girl from the beach!" May yelled in realization.

"And that girl with the Tarot Cards…" Drew added.

"Hello, my name is-"

"Solana?"

{oOo~ TBC: Chapter 5 ~oOo}


End file.
